MORE THAN WE GOT MARRIED
by ChicinClv
Summary: Lee soman yang menjadikan yesung dan siwon sebagai pasangan variety show "we got married" hanya karna undian. Bagaimana tanggapan kyuhyun yang merupakan namjachingu yesung?/ Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon N Taemin/ Romance, Comedy/ Read n Review ya
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** More Than "We Got Married"

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon N Taemin

**Pairing** : KYUSUNG, YEWON, YEMIN (disini bukan yesung sungmin ya tp yesung taemin)

**Disclaimer**: Lee soman yang menjadikan yesung dan siwon sebagai pasangan variety show "we got married" hanya karna undian. Bagaimana tanggapan kyuhyun yang merupakan namjachingu yesung?

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy, Fluff

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Chapter**: 1/?

**Rating** : General

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan terlihatlah beberapa orang namja dan yeoja yang sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu sambil tersenyum dan menyeringai. Dari salah satu namja tersebut dapat dikenali bahwa dia adalah Lee soman yang merupakan CEO dari sebuah perusahaan hiburan terkenal yaitu SM Ent. Dan namja dan yeoja lain yang terdapat di dalam ruangan tersebut adalah staff-staff dari perusahaan tersebut.

Mereka tengah mendiskusikan sebuah rencana untuk memasukkan anak-anak Super Junior dalam sebuah variety show seperti Running man, Gag concert, Sesame player, dan lain-lain. Saat ini semua personil Super Junior memang tidak ada kegiatan pemotretan, rekaman, konser ataupun shoting film yang membuat soman merasa bahwa hal tersebut mengancam dompetnya, maka tercetuslah ide nya untuk membuat personil Super Junior untuk mengikuti sebuah acara veriety show.

Setelah pendiskusian yang panjang dan melelahkan maka akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengikutsertakan beberapa personil suju untuk mengikuti acara "We Got Married". Yang mana pasangan untuk acara ini bukanya salah personil Super Junior dan Aktris atau penyanyi wanita lain melain kan kedua orang yang akan ikut serta dalam acara ini adalah anak Super Junior. Dengan kata lain yang akan menjadi pasangan suami istri nya adalah sepasang personil Super Junior yang "beruntung" (?).

Karna pusing untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan untuk acara ini maka mereka memutuskan mengambil pasangan dengan sistem undian,,, dan siapa pasangan yang terpilih?

Untuk menambaha seru acara mereka pun memberikan seorang anak bagi pasangan ini. Untuk anak bagi pasangan tidak diambil dari personil suju tapi di ambil dari anggota boyband lain untuk menambah "cita rasa" dalam acara. Dan siapakan personil boyband beruntung yang akan menjadi anak dalam pasangan "We Got Married" ini?

**At dorm suju**

"YAAAAAA, SEMUANYA BERKUMPUL DISINI SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak seorang namja yang diyakini sebagai leader Super Junior, leeteuk

Kemudian berbondong-bondonglah anak-anak Super Junior kearah suara leader mereka yang berada di ruang tengah dorm, dimana tempat biasa mereka berkumpul. Para personil Super Junior yang tadi sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing telah sampai di ruangan dengan ekspresi dan penampilan yang berbeda. Shindong datang dengan mulut penuh makanan, minwook couple datang dengan penampilan seorang sailormoon dan nami dari one piece (sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan cosplay) , euhae couple datang dengan wajah penuh keringat (wa, mereka habis ngapain? Hahaha mereka habis melakukan latihan tari yang menyebabkan mereka berkeringat), siwon datang dengan tampang meringis sampil memegangi pantatnnya (ini siwon jatuh dikamar mandi karna mendengar teriakan leeteuk), kemudian yang terakhir adalah kedatangan kyusung couple dengan tampilan yang membuat semua orang salah paham karna yesung datang dengan pakaian yang sedikit aga' kurang rapi serta beberapa bekas merah yang menyembul di beberapa bagian tubuh yesung dan diikuti kyuhyun yang datang dengan senyum yang susah diartikan.

Dan bayangkan bagaimana kagetnya para personil Super Junior sedang melihat yesung dengan penampilan yg *mmhh uhuk uhuk batuk* agak menggoda. Karna merasa bahwa dia tengah diperhatikan oleh beberapa pasang mata, yesung menjadi gelagapan dan merusaha untuk menjelaskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi,,,

"aaa hyung dan dongsaengdul ini tak seperti yang kalian bayangkan. ini bercak merah karna nyamuk, kalian taukan kamarku AC-nya sedang rusak. Jadi aku buka baju dan berakhir dengan gigitan beberapa nyamuk"

"tapi sebenarnya sebangian itu juga dari ku kok hyung,, lagian tak ada salahnya kan aku mengigit namjachinguku sendiri hihihi" ucap kyuhyun sambil nyengir-nyengir kearah hyungdeulnya yang lain

"ah sudah lah, tak penting siapa yang mengigit yesung sekarang baik itu nyamuk atau KAU kyu…" jawab leeteuk yang di sambut dengan cengiran kyuhyun yang makin lebar dan yesung yang menunduk karna malu

"aku barusan mendapatkan telfon dari lee soman dan dia menyampaikan beberapa informasi yang harus di sampaikan kepada kalian" "sekarang kalian duduk yang tenang, dengarkan aku sedang bicara dan TAK ADA seorangpun yang boleh memotong pembicaraanku bila aku belum seleasai" "MENGERTI?" tegas leeteuk kepada semua dongsaengnya yang kini tengah duduk manis dan mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Kemudian mulailah leeteuk menyampaikan pidatonya (?).

"nah baiklah, barusan aku mendapatkan telfon dari lee soman dan mengatakan dua orang dari kita akan mengikuti acara variety show 'We Got Married'. Dua orang ini akan menjadi suami istri dan akan tinggal di sebuah rumah yang telah disediakan selama beberapa minggu. Perekaman acara tidak akan dilakukan oleh camera-man tapi hanya dengan beberapa kamera yang akan di pasang di beberapa sudut rumah. Pasangan ini dapat melakukan hal apapun layaknya pasangan suami istri dan akan diberikan seorang anak yang akan menemani mereka"

"hyung, interupsi!" ucap eunhyuk yang di beri anggukan oleh leeteuk "karena pasangan ini adalah pasangan suami isteri, apa mereka boleh melakukan 'this' dan 'that'? kemudian pasangan dan anaknya siapa hyung?" tanya eunhyuk dengan tampang babonya

"kalau pasangan ini mau, menurutku kenapa tidak ^^. Dan pasangan 'We Got Married' Kita adalah SIWON dan YESUNG. kemudian yang menjadi anaknya adalah TAEMIN." "acaranya akan dimulai besok. Besok pasangan akan di jemput oleh staff dan akan di antar kerumah yang dimaksud" Sambung leeteuk yang membuat 3 orang namja di dalam ruangan itu memeliki ekspresi horror, marah dan senang. (kira-kira siapa 3 orang namja tersebut?)

**At Shinee dorm**

Onew sedang berjalan kearah dongsaengdeulnya yang sedang asik bermain game dan berdiri didepan tv. Yang membuat 2 namja yang sedang bermain game langsung mempause game mereka dan 2 namja lagi yang sedang asik menonton game yang sedang berlangsung bersorak kecewa. Karena onew takut dia akan didemo karna perbuatan yang di perbuatnya, onew dengan sigap memberi tahu perihal dia berdiri di depan dan menjelaskan maksud lee soman yang akan membuat acara dan menjadikan salah satu personil Shinee sebagai anak, dan personil yang beruntung tersebut adalah taemin.

"YEY YEY YEY, kau yakin hyung, aku akan ikut acara yang sama dengan yesung hyung?" tanya taemin sambil bersorak kegirangan dan meloncat-loncat. Di satu sisi taemin sangat senang bahwa dia akan bermain dalam satu acara bersama dengan yesung yang merupakan hyung kesayangannya di Super Junior tapi disisi lain dia juga merasa kesal kepada siwon yang akan menjadi pasangan yesung diacara tersebut, dan kenapa suami yesung bukan dia saja… tapi setidaknya di acara ini taemin merasa bahwa dia bisa lebih mendekatkan diri dan bermanja kepada yesung.

**Kembali ke dorm Super Junior**

"hyung, tak bisa seperti itu,,, masa' namjachinguku akan dipasangkan dengan namja lain. Dan namja lain itu siwon hyung. SHIREO!" ucapnya kini dengan wajah marah dan yesung menatapnya horror.

"kyu~~ kau tau kan keputusan lee soman tak bisa di batalkan dan dirubah. Kau pinjamkan saja dulu yesung hyung kepada ku beberapa minggu. Dan nanti akan kukembalikan itupun kalau yesung hyung ingin kembali padamu" potong siwon sebelum leeteuk dapat menjawab dan membuat kyuhyun makin marah. Acara ini benar-benar saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu siwon untuk dapat dekat dan melekat pada yesung tanpa gangguan kyuhyun yang merupakan namjachingu yesung. apalagi di acara ini siwon adalah suami yesung, hal ini merupakan berita yang membahagiakan bagi siwon sepanjang hidupnya dan berharap semoga saja itu bukan pura-pura tapi sebuah kenyataan.

siwon tahu menyukai yesung yang telah mempunyai namjachingu salah, tapi tak ada satu orangpun yang dapat menghakimi dan menghukum seseorang yang memiliki rasa suka kepada orang lain walau pun mereka telah memiliki kekasih.

"pokoknya aku tidak setuju dan sekarang juga aku akan menemui lee soman dan akan menyuruhnya untuk mengganti pasangan" ucap kyuhyun lagi sebelum berangkat keluar dorm dan menuju kearah gedung pusat SM Ent.

Saat ini kyuhyun sangat takut bahwa namjachingunya akan tinggal dengan dua orang namja yang jelas-jelas menyukai yesung. dan coba bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila kyuhyun tak ada disana. Bisa saja yesung akan jatuh kepada salah satu dari kedua namja ini karna mereka pasti akan memperlakukan yesung dengan sangat baik dan sangat manis

.

.

Saat ini kyuhyun telah berada didepan pintu ruangan lee soman. Dan kyuhyun langsung membuka pintunya dan memasuki ruangan tersebut

"aku ingin kau mengganti pasangan untuk acara itu sekarang juga" ucap kyuhyun to the point

"maaf kyu,siwon yesung dan taemin telah aku daftarkan keacara itu. Aku tidak bisa tiba-tiba menggantinya" jwab lee soman santai

"yakin kau tak mau menggantinya? Apa kau ingin aku menyebarkan fotomu yang sedang berpelukan dengan teddy bear kesayanganmu tersebar keseluruh penjuru dunia?" tanya kyuhyun dengan evil smirknya

"eee aaa itu kyu, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu kyu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menggantinya. Dan tolong jangan sebarkan foto itu." ucap lee soman dengan wajah memelas "lagian paling aku hanya bisa menambahmu sebagai anggota dalam acara itu seperti sebagai pembantu atau satpam"

"MWOOOO? Masa' aku jadi pembantu atau satpam? Mau di taruh dimana mukaku?" kaget kyuhyun

"sejauh ini hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, atau kau tak mau?. Setidaknya dengan peran itu kau bisa ada disana dan dekat dengan yesung" jawab lee soman dengan nada penawaran yang membuat kyuhyun goyah

"mmmhhhh BAIKLAH, akan kulakukan apa saja demi yesungku. Dan kau kakek tua, kalau kau berani lagi melakukan hal seperti ini, aku akan benar-benar menyebarkan foto mu itu di internet" jawab kyuhyun yang kembali menyunggingkan senyum setannya "kalau begitu aku balik dulu"

.

.

Begitu kyuhyun sampai didalam dorm, kyuhyun langsung di hampiri oleh yesung yang penasaran bagaimana hasil perundingan kyuhyun dengan lee soman. Dan ternyata bukan yesung saja tapi suluruh member Super Junior yang lain juga penasaran dengan hasilnya.

"bagaimana kyu?" tanya yesung

"hah~~ kau tetap akan dipasangkan dengan siwon hyung" jawab kyuhyun yang membawa senyum lebar di wajah siwon "tapi aku akan menemani mu disana" sambung kyuhyun. Yang membuat semuanya terkejut

"kau akan bergabung dalam acara itu kyu? Memang kau akan menjadi siapa? Anak yesung juga? Atau kau akan menjadi peliharaan mereka kyu? Hahahahahahaha" potong shindong

"tidak hyung,,,, aku akan jadi…" semua menunggu jawaban kyuhyun "pembantu"

Semua namja yang ada diruangan tiu terdiam, dan tiba-tiba meledaklah tawa di dorm Super Junior. sampai yesung pun tak bisa menahan ketawanya. Pasal nya bila kyuhyun menjadi pembantu, kyuhyun akan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga dari mencuci, membersihkan rumah sampai memasak. Dan itu adalah kejadian yang sangat langka

"hahahaha kau sudah gila ya kyu? Sampai kau mau menjadi pembantu untuk selalu bersama yesung hyung" ucap sungmin disela tawanya

"huhuhuhu tentu saja hyung,,, dan kau harus menunggu terjangan seorang pembantu yang akan mendapatkan hati majikannya" jawab kyuhyun sambil memeluk yesung dan mengecup puncak kepala yesung

Semuanya kembali tercengang dengan penuturan kyuhyun, seharus nya mereka sadar bahwa kyuhyun tak mungkin menerima peran itu bila tidak menguntungkan baginya. Benar-benar namja evil yang genius.

"hyung, yuk kita menyiapkan pakaian untuk besok. Besok kan kita akan dijemput. Jangan sampai barang-barang yang sangat diperlukan jadi terlupa karna kita tidak mempersiapkannya. Nah annyeong hyungdeul, aku kekamar dulu ya" ucap kyuhyun sambil menarik yesung kekamar mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Fuf ini adalah ff ketiga q,,, dan masih berpusat d yesung dan maaf kalau chap ini aga' pendek

Sepertinya d chapter ini kurang lucu, tapi d chapter lain akan kubuat selucu mungkin….

Karna chap selanjutya adalah hari pertama yesung, kyuhyun, siwon dan taemin menjalankan variety show tersebut

Huhuhu akankah yesung akan berpindah hati kesiwon ato taemin karna peran yang d jalaninya ato yesung akan tetap setia dengan namjachingu evilnya?

Tunggu terus ya kelanjutannya ^^

Dan untuk ff ku yang sebelum-sebelumnya akan aq update secepatnya ^^

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** More Than "We Got Married"

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon N Taemin

**Pairing** : KYUSUNG, YEWON, YEMIN (disini bukan yesung sungmin ya tp yesung taemin)

**Disclaimer**: Lee soman yang menjadikan yesung dan siwon sebagai pasangan variety show "we got married" hanya karna undian. Bagaimana tanggapan kyuhyun yang merupakan namjachingu yesung?

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy, Fluff

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Chapter**: 2/?

**Rating** : General

* * *

**At dorm suju**

TOK~ TOK~ TOK~

"ah sepertinya staf yang akan menjemput yesung, siwon dan kyuhyun sudah datang" ucap leeteuk yang sedari tadi sedang menonton tv mendengar adanya suara ketukan dari pintu depan dorm.

"YA YESUNG, SIWON, KYUHYUN. JEMPUTAN KALIAN SUDAH DATANG. SEBAIKNYA KALIAN SEKARANG KELUAR DARI KAMAR MASING-MASING" teriak leeeteuk dan menuju pintu depan untuk membuka pintu

"NE HYUNG" jawab mereka serempak

Kini yesung, siwon dan kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing menuju ruang tengah menghampiri leeteuk yang sedang duduk dengan seorang namja dan seorang yeoja.

"nah kalian ayo ikut duduk di sini, sebelum kalian pergi hyung dan noona staf ingin menjelaskan beberapa hal kepada kalian"ucap leeteuk kepada ketiga dongsaengnya yang telah siap. Dan kini yesung, kyuhyun dan siwon telah duduk di hadapan leeteuk dan kedua orang staf lain

"sebelum kalian aku antarkan kelokasi perekaman aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal" ucap seorang namja "sebelumnya leeteuk pasti telah menjelaskan bahwa perekaman akan delakukan disebuah rumah tanpa camera-man kan?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan oleh yesung, kyuhyun dan siwon "selama di sana kedua pasangan diharuskan untuk berperan layaknya sepasang suami istri dan kuharapkan kalian tidak akan canggung disana, cukup bersikap santai seperti biasa" "bila nanti ada misi atau tantangan, kami akan mengirim nya melalui pesan, bila kalian ingin keluar rumah kalian harus memberi tahu kepada kami" "dan untuk hari pertama perekaman ini hanya akan dilakukan pasangan saja, tanpa anak dan pembantu" sambungnya sambil melihat kearah kyuhyun

"eeee bukan nya seharusnya dari awal kami semua seharusnya sudah ada disana" jawab kyuhyun yang merasa kesal bahwa hari ini dia harus berpisah dengan yesung dan meninggalkan yesung berdua dengan siwon

"tidak,,,, untuk hari pertama kami akan memberikan kesempatan bagi pasangan untuk lebih mendekatkan diri tanpa diganggu oleh pihak lain. Untuk anak dan pembantu kami akan memasukkannya pada hari kedua atau ketiga" jawab staf lainnya

"berarti untuk hari pertama ini hanya aku dan yesungie hyung yang akan disana? Dan dibiarkan hanya berdua seperti kami pasangan baru yang akan berbulan madu ya?" tanya siwon kepada staf sambil melirik kyuhyun dan bersmirk yang menyatakan hari-ini-yesungie-hyung- adalah-milikku

"ya,, hari ini hari khusus untuk kedua pasangan" "kalau kalian sudah mengerti mari kita berangkat. Bawa' semua keperluan kalian dan kami akan meunggu di bawah"

.

.

"kyunie-ah,,, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Apa kau marah padaku karna hari ini hanya aku dan siwonie yang akan pergi?" tanya yesung yang kini melihat namjachigunya hanya diam sambil mempersiapkan beberapa barang yang belum selesai

"…"

"kyunie-ah, kumohon berbicaralah padaku. Apa salahku?"tanya yesung lagi sambil memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang.

"hah~~ aku tidak marah padamu hyung~~. Hanya sedikit berfikir dan takut dengan kau dan siwon hyung. Aku takut siwon hyung melakukan bermacam hal kepada mu hyung" jawab kyuhyun dan membalikkan badan nya agar dapat melihat wajah yesung

"siwonie tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kepada ku. Kau tak usah cemas kyunie~ah"

"tapi hyung~~"

"sudahlah kyunie~ah, besokkan kau juga akan bergabung bersama kami… jangan ngambek lagi ne~~?" ucap yesung dan mengecup bibir kyuhyun seraya menyatakan bahwa tidak perlu ada hal yang harus dicemaskan dan kyuhyun harus percaya padanya

"ne hyung~ kalau begitu mari kuantar kau sampai bawah"

.

.

**At dorm Shinee**

"hyung~~ kenapa jemputan ku belum datang juga?" tanya taemin menghampiri onew yang tengah asik duduk berdua dengan key sambil menonton tv *author : semua leader kenapa pagi-pagi pada seneng nonton tv ya?*

"ah minie aku lupa memberi tahu mu kalau hari ini kau tidak akan dijemput" jawab onew

"tapi bukannya hari ini adalah hari pertama perekaman hyung?"

"memang, tapi hari ini yang akan melakukan perekaman hanya pasangannya saja. Kau akan dijemput lusa"

"MWO? Berarti hari ini yesungie hyung hanya akan berdua saja dengan siwon hyung?" tanya taemin lagi dengan kagetnya

"ne~~"

.

.

.

"yak kalian sudah sampai, nah itu adalah rumah kalian berdua sekarang. Sekarang kalian bisa turun. Besok kami akan datang lagi untuk mengecek keadaan kalian" ucap salah seorang namja

Yesung dan siwon turun dari mobil yang tadi mereka gunakan dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang yang mereka bawa'.

Terlihatlah sebuah rumah putih yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar tapi juga bukan rumah yang kecil. Rumah ini memiliki suasana yang nyaman karna rumah ini memiliki taman kecil didepannya. Letak rumah ini cukup jauh dari dorm suju dan dorm shinee.

Yesung dan siwon mulai memasuki rumah tersebut dan terlihatlah rumah ini memiliki interior yang cukup bagus dan memiliki 3 kamar tidur, 1 ruang keluarga, 1 dapur dan 2 kamar mandi (1 terletak di dalam kamar tidur utama dan 1 lagi di sebelah dapur). Serta di beberapa sudut ruangan dirumah itu terdapat beberapa kamera yang menggantung dilangit-langit.

"hyung sini aku bantu membawakan barang-barangmu" ucap siwon mengambil barang-barang ditangan yesung dan membawa semua barang bawa'an mereka kedalam kamar utama.

.

.

Kini yesung dan siwon sedang merapikan barang bawaan mereka di dalam kamar yang telah resmi menjadi kamar mereka. sepertinya yesung dan siwon kini merasa sangat canggung dengan keadaan mereka yang ditinggalkan hanya berdua dengan status suami istri.

"mmmhhh siwonie~ apa kau lapar? Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu" tanya yesung memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua. Selain itu yesung pun sudah selesai merapikan semua barang bawa'annya dan meletakkan di dalam lemari

"ne hyung~~ aku lapar"

"kalau begitu aku kedapur dulu. Aku akan melihat kita memiliki bahan makanan apa saja dan akan membuat sesuatu untuk dimakan"

Siwon POV

AAHH~~~ benar-benar suasana yang canggung. Aku tidak suka suasana ini, sepertinya yesungie hyung jadi agak menjaga jarak denganku. Apa dia agak tertekan dengan satus kami yang kini suami istri atau maknae evil itu menyuruh yesungie hyung untuk jangan terlalu dekat dengan ku? Bagaimana ini? Padahal hari ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untukku mendekati yesungie hyung. Aku tak mau hari baik ini terbuang sia-sia.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur dan terlihatlah seorang namja yang sedang sibuk memasak dan bersenandung kecil.

"hyung~~" panggilku sambil mendekatinya

"kau sudah selesai siwonie? Kalau begitu duduklah. Sebentar lagi makanan akan selesai" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Kini aku duduk dimeja makan yang masih terdapat di daerah dapur sambil memperhatikan yesungie hyung yang masih memasak.

Menurutku betapa beruntungnya maknae kecil kami yang mendapatkan hati yesungie hyung. Hyung yang baik, perhatian, manis, selalu memberi kehangatan dan memiliki suara yang indah. Yah meski kadang yesungie hyung aga' aneh tapi menurutku hal itu memberi daya tarik lebih terhadap pesona yesungie hyung. Dan kalau mengingat-ngingat nilai lebih yesungie hyung hanya membuatku tersenyum

"siwonie~ kau kenapa? Kenapa tersenyum sendiri? Apakah kau menemukan hal yang lucu?" tanya yesungie hyung yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Yesungie hyung telah selesai memasak dan meletakkan makanannya di atas meja makan dan duduk.

"aniyo hyung~~" "kau sudah selesai? Kalau begitu mari kita makan" ucapku.

Aku dan yesungie hyung makan dengan tenang. Sepertinya aku harus berbicara dengan yesungie hyung agar suasana dirumah ini menjadi sedikit santai.

"hyung~~ mengenai acara ini,, apa kau merasa risih hyung?" tanyaku

"ah a,, ani siwonie. Kenapa kau sampai berbicara seperti itu" ucapnya. Kelihatan sekali kau sangat gugup hyung, tolong jangan seperti ini kepada ku hyung

"hyung~ aku tau kau sangat kurang enak dengan status kita yang sekarang adalah suami istri. Aku tau kau aga' risih dengan keadaan kita sekarang. Aku hanya ingin kau untuk sedikit santai dan rileks, jangan terlau kau pikirkan mengenai status kita yang sekarang dan bersikaplah seperti biasa hyung~"

"aku tau siwonie tapi yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah,,,, mengenai perlakuan yang harus kuberikan kepadamu mengingat kita adalah suami istri.. apa aku harus selalu mesra denganmu?" jawabnya polos dan melihat kearah ku membuat wajahnya sangat menggemaskan. Oh tidak,,, jangan membuat wajah seperti itu hyung, kau membuatku ingin 'memakanmu' sekarang juga. Hehehe maaf evil makne, kalau sampai malam ini aku 'memakan' yesungie hyung tolong jangan bunuh aku hahahaha

"hahahahahahaha yesungie hyung,,, kau sangat lucu. Jadi selama ini kau hanya memikirkan itu?"

"ne~~" jawabnya dan terlihat semburat merah yang terdapat dipipinya karna malu

"itu gampang hyung. Anggap saja kita sedang melakukan fanservice seperti dalam konser atau seperti dalam acara-acara lain hyung" jawabku

"ah iya! Kau pintar sekali siwonie,,, ahahahaha aku benar benar bodoh"

"hyung~~ sepertinya kita melewatkan sesuatu" ucapku kemudian berdiri dan menuju kearahnya. Kutarik tangannya dan kutuntun menuju kamera yang menggantung di sudut dapur. Aku dan yesungie hyung kini berdiri di depan kemera dan dapat kulihat wajah yesungie hyung yang heran kenapa aku menariknya kesini

"annyeong yeorobun~~ kau pasti tau kan siapa kami. Aku adalah choi siwon dari super junior dari yang berada disebelahku adalah istri ku kim jongwoon a.k.a yesung chu~~" ucapku memperkenalkan diri kearah kamera dan di akhir perkenalan kukecup singkat bibir yeungie hyung.

Yesungie hyung sepertinya sangat kaget dengan kelakuan yang ku perbuat. Tapi sepertinya yesungie hyung mengerti dengan maksudku membuka acara dan memperkenalkan kami kepada penonton yang nanti akan menonton acara ini. Seketika yesungie hyung tersenyum dan melihat kearah kamera

"ne~~ aku adalah yesung dan dia adalah suami tercintaku choi siwon. Salam kenal ^^" "dan ini adalah rumah kami, kalian tau aku dan siwon habis makan, coba lihat disana, itu adalah makanan yang tadi khusus aku buat untukku dan suami ku,, hahahahaha" ucapnya

MWO,,, yesungie hyung menyebutku suami tercintanya? Betapa senangnya hatiku mendengar perkataan yesungie hyung.. sepertinya yesungie hyung telah benar-benar tenggelam dalam perannya sebagai istri. Hohohoho akankah aku bisa bermesraan dengan yesungie hyung hari ini seperti suami isteri? Kekekekekeke *author : oppa~ apa yang ada dipikiran mu? Kenapa kau ketularan evil na kyuppa seperti ini?*

"nah yeorobun~~ ikuti terus ya kehidupan baru kami di rumah baru kami ^^. Ne chagi?" sambungku dan melihat kearah yesungie hyung

"ne yeobo ^^" jawabnya "yeobo, aku mau membersihkan meja dulu ya" sambungnya sambil beranjak menuju meja makan

Hihihihi hyung, kau cepat sekali berubah. Tadi kau sangat gugup dengan acara ini, sekarang kau sepertinya sudah benar-benar tenang dan terlalu asik dengan peranmu sampi-sampai kau memanggil ku yeobo. Sepertinya semakin lama acara ini telah membawa pengaruh terhadap yesungie hyung

"kalau begitu mari kubantu chagi" ucapku mengikuti yesungie hyung

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga kami membersihkan meja dan mencuci piring. Dan kalian tau, seorang choi siwon akhirnya mencuci piring juga bersama dengan kim jongwoon. Tidakkah menurut kalian kami pasangan yang romantic,, hahahaha

DDRRT~~ DDRRTT~~

Ah handphoneku berbunyi, sepertinya ada pesan yang baru sampai di handphone ku. Kuambil handphoneku dari dalam saku.

"hyung~ aku mendapat pesan dari PD-nim" ucapku

"eh? Benarkah siwonie? Apa katanya?"

"mmm begini hyung 'ini adalah kari pertama kalian di dalam rumah ini, untuk hari pertama ini kalian diharuskan untuk membersihkan rumah. Bersihkan seluruh bagian dari rumah, kamar tidur, ruang keluarga, dapur dan kamar mandi'. Begitu hyung"

"baiklah, sepertinya rumah ini memang aga' berdebu. Ayo kita bersihkan" ucap yesung hyung penuh semangat.

"baiklah hyung, mari kita bersih-bersih"

.

Kini kami bersama-sama membersihkan rumah ini. Aku sedang membersihkan perabotan dan barang yang ada disana sedangkan yesung hyung menyapu lantai.

"siwonie, aku ingin menyapu disebelah sana, bisakah tolong kau geser sofa itu kesamping dulu agar aku bisa menggapainya?"tanya yesungie hyung

"ah ne hyung" ucapku menuju sofa yang dimaksud yesungie hyung dan menggesernya, kemudian

Srek~ srek~ eh bunyi apa itu? Sepertinya aku punya firasat buruk

Srek~ srek~

"KYAAAAAA KECOAK! ANDWAE!" teriakku melihat seekor kecoak merayap keluar dari bawah sofa dan menuju kearahku sambil berputar putar

"KYAAAAA!" teriakku lagi sambil menarik yesungie hyung keatas sofa. Kini posisi kami adalah aku dan yesung hyung berdiri diatas sofa. Satu tanganku memeluk yesung hyung sedangkan tanganku satunya menunjuk kerah kecoak yang sedang berputar-putar dan aku berteriak kencang.

"AAAAA KECOAK KECOAK"

saking tidak kuatnya aku melihat kecoak itu perputar-putar kini aku memeluk kuat yesung hyung dan membenamkan kepalaku di ceruk leher dan bahunya agar tidak lagi kulihat kecoak itu. Aku sekarang telah diam dan tidak sanggup untuk teriak lagi. Apa kecoak itu sudah pergi? Apa dia masih disana dan berputar-putar?

"PUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" kurasakan tubuh yesung hyung bergetar, Kuangkat wajahku dan kulihat yesung hyung tertawa

"PUAHAHAHAHAHA siwonie, apa segitu takutkah kau dengan kecoak? PUAHAHAHAHA badanmu saja yang besar tapi ternyata kau sangat takut dengan kecoak. PUAHAHAHA sangat lucu"

Sepertinya yesung hyung sangat senang melihatku menderita serta menertawakanku. Kulihat wajahnya memerah karna terlalu banyak tertawa dan terdapat sedikit air mata disudut matanya. Aku hanya dapat kesal dan mempoutkan bibirku sambil melihat kearah yesungie hyung.

"hahahaha siwonie,, kau lucu sekali. Kenapa kau takut dengan kecoak? Mereka hanya binatang kecil" ucapnya sambil mengelus pipiku dan menarik ku turun dari sofa

"aku tidak takut hyung, aku hanya jijik. Tidakkah kau melikat mereka miliki antena dan kaki kecil yang selalu bergerak kesana kemari? Iiiihhh memebayangkan nya saja membuatku geli"

"ahahahaha siwonie kau benar-benar lucu" ucapnya lagi yang masih diselingi dengan tawanya yang menurutku terdengar sangan indah.

"AAHH sudahlah hyung. Jangan tertawakan aku lagi. Mari kita sambung membersihkan rumah ini"

.

.

Sekarang rumah ini sudah bersih dari debu dan kuman. Hahahahaha. Meskipun tadi terdapat insiden kecil kecoak yang iiihhh, aku tak mau membahasnya lagi. Dan tadi yesungie hyung membuatkan makan malam lagi untuk kami berdua, wah benar-benar menyenangkan hanya tinggal berdua dengan yesungie hyung.

"siwonie, sekarang sudah jam 8 Kenapa kau tidak mandi? Nanti kalau mandi terlalu malam kau akan masuk angin"

"baiklah hyung, kau tidak mandi hyung?" tanyaku pada yesungie hyung

"ne aku akan mandi, kau mandilah di kamar mandi dalam. Aku akan mendi di kamar mandi yang satunya lagi" jawabnya

"kenapa kau mandi disana hyung? Kenapa kita tidak mandi berdua? Kita kan sudah suami istri" jawabku sambil menyeringai kearah yesungie hyung

"yah siwonie! Kau jangan menggodaku,,, sana mandi" jawabnya sedikit jengkel dan dapat kulihat rona merah di kedua pipinya

"hahahaha kau merona hyung" tawaku sambil mengarah kekamar kami

.

.

"hyung,,, kenapa kau masih menonton?" tanyaku pada yesungie hyung yang sedang menonton tv "apa kau tidak ngantuk hyung?"

"sebentar lagi siwonie"

"ayolah hyung kita tidur,,," ucapku sambil merangkul yesungie hyung dan menariknya kearah kamar kami

"kita mau kemana?" tanyanya

"ya kekamar kita donk hyung,,, jangan bilang kau ingin tidur di kamar lain. Kau dan aku sekarang suami istri berarti kita tidur di ranjang yang sama ^^" jawabku

Kutarik yesungie hyung kearah kamar kami dan aku menutup pintu. Kemudian kuarahkan yesungie hyung ketempat tidur dan aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur itu.

"hyung ayo tidur,, aku ngantuk" ucapku sambil menarik-narik ujung piyama yesungie hyung yang masih terdiam dipinggir tempat tidur sambil memikirkan sesuatu

"hyung ayo sini kita tidur" ucapku lagi

"hah~ baiklah siwonie~~ ayo kita tidur. Aku juga sangat lelah" ucapnya sambil menaiki tempat tidur dan berbaring disampingku. YEY akhirnya aku dan yesung hyung telah tidur di ranjang yang sama, kemajuan yang bagus. Kupeluk pingggan yesungie hyung dan…

Chu~~

Ku kecup keningnya dan kubisikkan "selamat malam chagi"

"selamat malam yeobo" balasnya

Author POV

Disebuah kamar terlihatlah seorang namja yang sangat cemas dan gelisah, dia hanya berputar putar diatas kasur. Ya namja ini adalah cho kyuhyun yang sedang gelisah dengan namjachingunya yang sedang berduaan dengan namja lain.

Tampak kyuhyun sedang berpikir tentang semua hal yang mungkin telah dilakukan yesung dengan siwon. Banyak sekali pikiran yang sedang terlintas dibenaknya, apa yang telah dilakukan yesung dan siwon seharian ini? Apa siwon menggoda yesung seharian ini? Apa yesung baik-baik saja? Apa yesung merindukan dia? Sedang apa yesung dengan siwon sekarang?

"AAAHHHKKK hyung, aku benar-benar khawatir dengan mu" " aku tidak sabar menunggu hari besok dan aku bisa bergabung dengan mu" ucapnya

.

.

Pagi hari ketika yesung dan siwon masih menikmati alam mimpi mereka

DDRRTT~~ DDRRTT~~

Ternyata handphone siwon bergetar membuat sang empunya untuk bangun dan mengangkatnya. Sepertinya PD-nim mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk siwon. Sebuah pesan mengenai misi dan yang harus dikerjakan untuk kedua pasangan. Kemudian…

"EEEE? HAMIL?" teriak siwon masih membaca pesan tersebut

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Akkhh sebenarnya aq aga' pusing untuk melanjutkan cerita ini…

Karna jujur sebelumnya aq sama sekali g' pernah nonton acara we got married,, jadi aga' sedikit bingung bakal bikin lanjutan yang bagaimana.

So cerita ini bakal berbeda dengan acara we got married yang pernah kalian nonton, tp semoga aja kalian tetep suka

.

.

.

MAKASIH REVIEW NA

**cloud3024**** : **yup, jadi pembantu. Mari kita liat kyuppa bakal ngapain aja dsini, n gimana kalu kyuppa liat yeppa n siwon oppa lg mesra-mesraan.. hahahahaha

**Azuma4007**** : **wokeh lanjut!

**Cloud'yeppa****: **ne~ yeppa bakal jd rebutan kyuhyun, siwon, n taemin…

**Kyusung shiper**** : **hahaha iya,,, ayo kita liat perjuangan kyusung di antara yewon n yemin

**Woonwoon**** : **semoga aja yeppa maih betah ama kyusung setelah ngerasa yewon n yemin moment .. untuk my boys beberapa hari lagi aku update ya….

**ecung3424ecung**** : **huhuhu aq juga penasaran ama foto na soman ama teddy bearnya. Kemarin waktu aq minta kyuppa buat liatin dia g' mau, katanya itu rahasia. Hiks hiks kyuppa pelit

**YesungieLove**** : **iya ini aq lanjutin,,

**LidyaImnida**** : **yes kapten! ini aq update, tp g' bisa terlalu kilat. Soal na jg ngelanjutin ff yg lain.. hehehehehe mian

**MiraKyuSungYeWon**** : **ok next! Aq juga penasaran ama yeppa nanti sama siapa

**WonYeKyu Shipper**** : **waduh,, kalu gitu baca na sembunyi-sembunyi aja ya, jangan d depan orang rame nanti bisa2 kamu langsung d bw' k rumah sakit jiwa. hahahahahahaha

**aKYU CLOUD**** : **itu semua kyuppa lakuin demi yeppa tercinta. Huhuhuhu mari nti kita liat apa aja kelakuan taemin ama yeppa

**autumn104**** : **wiii canggih bgt guling2 plus kayang. Kaya' na dr tadi ni ff dah ngasih efek fatal buat beberapa pembaca ya.. hohohohoho

**cloudyeye**** : **yup ini WGM special *author ngasal*

**Triple-Y**** : **uuu tp d ff ini yeppa jd uke,, semoga aja kamu suka ama lanjutannya ya…^^

**Hwang Soo Yeon**** : **tuing tuing chap 2 dataaaaaang

**Yeye**** : **karna jarang ada maka na aq bikin yeppa n taemin d sini… hahahahahaha

**Dcloud**** : **makasih,,,, ok lanjut

**Kira itu Jung Dabin Naepoppo**** : **kyu protecktif bgt ma yeppa n bakal ngelindungin yeppa dari rayuan siwon n taemin,,, n salam kenal juga

**yeyepapo**** : **mari liat perjuangan kyusung melawan yewon n yemin

**Derfly3424****: **hahaha ternyata bukan kyuhyun punya teman bwt lawan yewon ya~~~

**Seo Shin Young**** : **aq juga g' tau ni adek taemin mau na jg seme ato uke na yeppa. hihihihihi

**aoora**** : **wokeh this is it second chapter ala Chicin Clv *niru chef fara*

**munke**** : **kalau soal itu mari kita biarkan yeppa memilih kyuppa ato siwon oppa ^^

**zakurafrezee**** : **ok ok ok ok ok lanjut lanjut

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** More Than "We Got Married"

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon N Taemin

**Pairing** : KYUSUNG, YEWON, YEMIN (disini bukan yesung sungmin ya tp yesung taemin)

**Disclaimer**: Lee soman yang menjadikan yesung dan siwon sebagai pasangan variety show "we got married" hanya karna undian. Bagaimana tanggapan kyuhyun yang merupakan namjachingu yesung?

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy, Fluff

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Chapter**: 3/?

**Rating** : General

* * *

"EEEE? HAMIL?"

"MMMHHH siwonie,, kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah latihan vocal?" tanya yesung yang terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar teriakan dari siwon

"aish hyung, aku tidak sedang latihan vocal,,, barusan aku menerima misi kita untuk hari ini" jawab siwon

"so, apa misi kita hari ini?" tanya yesung yang sudah terbangun dengan sempurna mendengar keributan yang ditimbulkan 'suaminya' dan berusaha untuk duduk

"hari ini hyung disuruh untuk berpura-pura hamil"

"hah~ hanya itu? Kenapa kau jadi seheboh tadi karna hanya itu? Itu kan hal gampang, lagian yang berpura-pura hamil kan aku bukan kau"

"tapi hyung, tadi malam kita belum melakukan 'this' and 'that' jadi sangat tidak etis kalau sampai hari ini kau tiba-tiba hamil" jawab siwon sambil melihat yesung dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan

"jadi bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekarang hyung" sambung siwon dan mulai mendekat kearah yesung

"ya ya ya siwonie,, kau mau apa?" tanya yesung gugup dan takut. Kini siwon sudah berada di atas yesung. sedangkan yesung berusaha untuk menjauhkan siwon dengan mendorong dadanya, tapi ternyata kekuatan siwon terlalu besar sehingga siwon tidak bergerak meskipun sudah didorong sekuat tenaga oleh yesung

"mari kita 'bermain' hari ini hyung" bisik siwon ketelinga yesung yang menyebabkan yesung menggigil. Dan kini siwon mulai menjilat telinga dan leher yesung

"aahh siwonie berhenti" ucap yesung yang masih berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkraman siwon

TING~ TONG~

terdengar bel rumah siwon dan yesung berbunyi. Tapi siwon tidak ingin menghentikan kegiatan yang baru saja dia mulai

"ssshhhh siwonie stop,,, ada yang datang" ucap yesung disela erangan yang tidak bisa ditahannya karna kelakuan yang diperbuat siwon. Yesung sangat tidak ingin melakukan ini dengan siwon,dan berusaha agar siwon beranjak darinya sekarang juga dan membukakan pintu sehingga dia bisa bebas. Sedangkan siwon sama sekali tidak mempedulikan bel rumah yang kini berbunyi.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

Tapi sepertinya semakin lama tamu yang berkunjung itu kini sudah tidak sabaran karna pintu rumah tidak kunjung dibukakan oleh pemilik rumah

"AKKHH siapa sih yang pagi-pagi begini sudah berkunjung dan mengganggu? Menyebalkan" bentak siwon yang turun dari tubuh yesung yang kini bernafas lega dan berusaha untuk menenangkan diri setelah kejadian tadi. Yesung sangat bersyukur dengan 'seseorang' yang datang dan telah menyelamatkannya dari serangan siwon.

Kini siwon telah berada didepan pintu rumah dan bersiap-siap untuk memarahi tamu yang telah mengganggunya dipagi hari. Begitu siwon membuka pintu…

"KAU… kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" ucap siwon kepada tamunya

"siapa yang datang siwonie,,?" tanya yesung yang kini telah berada dibelakang siwon

"HYUNG~~~" ucap tamu tersebut dan berlari kedalam pelukan yesung

.

.

.

Kini terlihat tiga orang namja yang sedang duduk disofa didalam rumah yesung dan siwon. Tamu yang berkunjung kerumah siwon itu kini memeluk posesif yesung sedangkan yesung hanya tersenyum dan senang dengan perlakuan tamunya.

"YA kau evil maknae,, kenapa kau peluk-peluk istri ku?" tanya siwon yang kesal terhadap kelakuan tamunya *author: sekarang tau kan penyelamatnya yeppa siapa?*"

"sudahlah siwonie,, tidak perlu marah-marah… pasti kyunie~ kesini ada tujuannya. Ne kyunie~?" tanya yesung

"ne hyung~ hari ini kau ditugaskan untuk membantu misi kalian. Hari ini kan sungie~ hyung hamil jadi tidak boleh kerja keras. So, hari ini aku datang kesini untuk membantu sungie~hyung untuk masak dan melakukan kegiatan lainnya" jawab kyuhyun sambil mengelus perut yesung yang datar

"apa disini ada dedek kecil?" tanya kyuhyun yang menempelkan telinganya keperut yesung

"jadi kau kesini sebagai pembantu ya? HEI! Kenapa kau menempel-nempel dengan perut yesungie hyung? Lgian itu bukan anakmu,,, itu anakku" teriak siwon yang berusaha menarik 'istri'nya dari kyuhyun

"siwon hyung kau jangan kasar-kasar dengan sungie~hyung. Apa kau ingin dia keguguran?" tanya kyuhyun yang kembali mengelus lembut perut yesung.

Yesung hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas dengan kelakuan kedua dongsaengnya yang menganggap dan memperlakukannya benar-benar seperti orang hamil.

.

.

"siwonie~ kyunie~ apa kalian lapar?" tanya yesung yang kini berada diantara siwon dan kyuhyun yang sedang menonton tv

"ne~ hyung aku lapar… tapi aku tak mau kau memasak hyung~ aku tak mau kau capek jadi biar kyuhyun saja yang memasak karna untuk saat sekarang emang itu adalah tugasnya" jawab siwon yang melirik kearah kyuhyun

"ok,,, aku akan masak. Demi sungie~hyung aku akan masak masakan yang paling enak sedunia" ucap kyuhyun bangga dan berjalan kearah dapur. Sedangkan yesung sedikit ragu dengan kyuhyun.

"kalau begitu aku bantu kyu~" yesung ingin menyusul kyuhyun kedapur tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh siwon

"biar dia mengerjakannya sendiri hyung~" ucap siwon dan menarik tangan yesung agar kembali duduk

Didapur kini terlihat kyuhyun yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa bahan makanan. Kyuhyun mulai memotong wortel, kentang, bawang, lilin(?) dan melon (?) *author: bayangkan saudara-saudara masakan apa yg sedang dimasak kyuppa*. Kemudian kyuhyun menghidupkan kompor meletakkan wadah di atas kompor kemudian memasukan semua bahan yang tadi sudah dipotong-potongnya kedalam wadah dan menambah beberapa bumbu lain seperti penyedap rasa, sambal, mayonese (?) dan teh (?) kedalamnnya. Kemudian…

DUAR~~~

meledaklah wadah tempat kyuhyun mencampur semua bahan-bahan tadi, dan dapat dibayangkan semua bahan yang yang tidak jelas 'apa saja' tadi itu sudah berhamburan diseluruh kompor. Yesung dan siwon yang mendengar ledakan langsung berlari kearah dapur dan melihat kini dapur telah berantakan dan kyuhyun yang diam membatu karna terkejut dengan hasil karya nya

"evil maknae,,, kau kenapa? Kau habis perang? Kenapa dapur hancur begini? Dan kenapa bisa ada suara ledakan begitu?" tanya siwon kepada kyuhyun yang masih diam.

Yesung menghampiri kyuhyun kemudian membersihkan wajah kyuhyun yang kini sudah penuh dengan cairan yang tidak jelas itu apa "kyunie~ah gwenchanayo?"

"hua~ hyung aku memasak dan memasukkan semua bahan kemudian duar, tiba-tiba mereka meledak. Hua hiks hiks hyung~ aku gagal bikin masakan enak untuk mu" jawab kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sadar dari keterkejutannya dan langsung memeluk yesung.

"ah~ sudahlah kyunie~ah. Sekarang sebaiknya kau bersihkan dulu dirimu. Biar aku rapikan dapurnya" ucap yesung sayang dan menyuruh kyuhyun untuk membersihkan dirinya yang kini sudah berantakan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan beranjak kearah kamar mandi. Sedangkan yesung kini memulai kegiatannya membersihkan dapur yang sudah dihancurkan kyuhyun

"hyung~ kau duduk saja. Biar aku yang membersihkannya, kau kan sedang hamil, aku tak mau kau capek" ucap siwon dan memeluk yesung dari belakang

"siwonie~aku tidak akan capek. Dari pada kau sendiri membersihkannya, lebih baik kita membersihkan bersama agar cepat selesai. Ne~"

Akhirnya kini bukan hanya yesung dan siwon yang membersihakn dapur tapi kyuhyun juga ikut membersihkan dapur. Kyuhyun berasa bertanggung jawab dengan karya yang telah dibuatnya

"nah sudah selesai,,, kalau begini bagaimana kalu kita beli makanan di luar saja? Aku sedang ingin makan ramen dan ingin minum susu stroberi" ucap yesung setelah menyelesaikan acara membersihkan dapurnya

"eeee hyung~ apa kau ngidam?" tanya siwon dan kyuhyun bersamaan

"mmhhh aku juga tidak tau,, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku ingin makan itu" jawab yesung dengan wajah polosnya

"kalau begitu biar aku belikan untuk mu ya hyung~" jawab siwon "karna kau adalah ISTRIKU jadi aku akan memenuhi semua hal yang kau idamkan" "dan kau evil maknae mau makan apa? Biar sekalian juga aku belikan"

"aku ikut dengan mu saja hyung untuk berbelanja makanan,, aku takut nanti kau masukan racun kedalam makananku" ejek kyuhyun

"HUH~ terserah kau saja,, kalau begitu mari kita pergi.. nah hyung, kau tinggal sendiri dulu di rumah ya,,, nanti kalau terjadi sesuatu jangan jupa telfon aku ne" titah siwon kepada istri na

"ne~ siwonie~"

.

.

Selama seharian ini rumah yang ditempati yesung, siwon dan kyuhyun selalu rebut dengan pertengkaran 2 namja yang ingin memanjakan dan berdekatan dengan yesung. sesekali yesung akan berusaha untuk melerai pertengkaran siwon dan kyuhyun bila di rasa pertempuran itu akan menyebabkan korban dan pertumpahan darah,,,,

"siwonie~" ucap yesung mesra kearah siwon yang menyebabkan siwon tersenyum bangga karna yesung memanggilnya dengan lembut. Sedangkan kyuhyun merasa dongkol karna merasa namjachingunya menghianatinya

"ne chagi~" jawab siwon sambil memeluk pinggang yesung

"siwonie~ aku ingin melihatmu menari _octopus dance_" ucap yesung melihat kearah yang kaget dengan permintaan istrinya hanya dapat menatap horror kearah yesung. dan kyuhyun merasa senang dengan siksaan yang akan dilakukan oleh siwon. Ternyata yesug memanggil siwon dengan mesra agar siwon mau melakukan keinginannya, benar-benar pintar

"ayolah hyung, kau tau sekarang sungie~hyung sedang ngidam. Jadi kau harus melakukannya" tanggap kyuhyun menyindir siwon dan memeberikan evil smilenya

"ne~ pwess siwonie~" sambung yesung sambil memberikan puppy eyes nya kepada siwon. Tidak mungkin seorang choi siwon dapat menolak permintaan kim jongwoon apalagi kalau sudah diberikan puppy eyes seperti ini.

"hah~~ baiklah hyung" jawab siwon beranjak untuk memenuhi keinginan istrinya

Dengan berat hati kini siwon berdiri di depan yesung dan kyuhyun kemudian memulai gerakan tarian octopus dance yang biasa dilakukan yesung

"PUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA konyol sekali tampangmu hyung. Seharusnya semua fans mu melihat kelakuan mu sekarang" tawa kyuhyun

"WA,,, siwonie kau lucu sekali… aku suka sekali dengan gerakanmu" teriak yesung melihat gerakan siwon.

Siwon yang mendengar pujian yang diberikan oleh yesung bertambah semangat, tidak mempedulikan ejekan yang diberikan bertubi-tubi oleh kyuhyun. Meskipun lama kelamaan siwon merasa lelah dengan gerakan yang sangat menguras tenaga ini.

"chagi~ sudah ya,,, aku capek" rayu siwon kepada yesung…

"ahhh baiklah siwonie, lagian aku sudah puas melihatmu menarikan _octopus dance_" jawab yesung

Kini siwon mendudukkan dirinya disebelah kanan yesung dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu yesung

"YA SIWON HYUNG,,, KAU JANGAN SOK MANJA BEGITU MEREBAHKAN KEPALAMU DI BAHU SUNGIE~ HYUNG" bentak kyuhyun

"DIA ISTRI KU,,, SUKA-SUKA AKU DONG KALAU INGIN BERMANJA ATAU TIDAK" jawab siwon tak mau kalah

"YA kalian berdua selalu saja berisik,, aku lelah… aku ingin tidur saja" ucap yesung melihat pertengkaran siwon dan kyuhyun

"kau ingin istirahat hyung? Aku ikut" siwon mengikuti yesung kearah kamar mereka

"sungie hyung~~aku bagaimana? Masa' kau meninggalkan kusendiri? Aku tidur dimana? Aku tidur dengam mu ya?" rajuk kyuhyun

"NO! kau tidur di kamar lain! Ini kamar khusus untuk mami berdua" jawab siwon sebelum yesung dapat menanggapi

.

.

Kini kedua suami istri itu sedang terlelap di kamar mereka kemudian terlihatlah pintu kamar itu terbuka perlahan dan memperlihatkan sesosok namja tinggi dan tampan yang memasuki kamar itu. Namja tinggi dan tampan itu yang di kenali sebagai kyuhyun mulai berjalan dan memasuki kamar dan berjalan kearah yesung. kyuhyun berdiri didepan yesung yang sedang terlelap dan kemudian berjongkok dan menatap muka yesung yang kini tepat berada di depan mukanya.

"hyung~ aku tidak bisa tidur" rengek kyuhyun

Yesung yang memang sensitive langsung terbangun dan sedikit terkejut kini muka kyuhyun sudah ada dihadapannya,,,,

"mmmhhh kyunie~ ada apa? Kenapa kau disini? kenapa kau tidak tidur?" tanya yesung bertubi-tubi

"hyung~~ aku tidak bisa tidur sendiri di sebelah. Aku tidur disini ya bersama mu?" ucap khyuhyun memelas

Yesung yang tidak tega melihat wajah namjachingu na yang kini benar-benar kelelahan dan memelas hanya bisa meenyanggupi keinginannya

"ne baiklah kyunie~~ sini ayo tidur disini" jawab yesung menepuk2 sisi bagian kanannya

Kyuhyun beranjak kesisi yang ditunjuk yesung, kyuhyun tidur di antara yesung dan siwon. Sedangkan siwon tidak terbangun atau pun terganggu dengan gerakan yang dilakukan kyuhyun. Merasa bahwa tempat yang ditempatinya tersa sempit, dengan ganas kyuhyun mendorong siwon kepinggir ranjang sampai terjatuh. Memang dasar siwon yang benar-benar kerbau tidak terbangun sedikitpun meskipun sudah terjatuh dari ranjang yang lumayan tinggi.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tempat yang ditempatinya sudah lapang mulai membenarkan posisi tidurnya dan memeluk pinggang yesung dan mulai beranjak kealam mimpi bersama namjachingunya.

.

.

"uuuuhhh pinggang ku sakit,,,," ucap siwon yang mulai terbangun dari tidurnya. Sampai saat ini siwon belum menyadari posisinya yang sudah berada di bawah ranjang

Siwon sibuk mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang sakit "eee kenapa aku bisa berada dibawah ya?" bingung siwon. Kemudian siwon berdiri dan melihat ketas ranjang. Kini istrinya tidak tidur sendiri melainkan dengan kyuhyun yang merupakan musuhnya sepanjang masa. Setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya yang melihat 'istrinya' dengan namja lain

"YAAAAA EVIL MAKNAE? KENAPA KAU BISA TIDUR DISINI? PASTI KAU JUGA YANG MENENDANGKU SEHINGGA AKU SAMPAI DI BAWAH KAN?" teriak siwon sambil menarik kyuhyun untuk bangun

Yesung dan kyuhyun yang mendengar siwon berteriak langsung terbangun, terlebih lagi kyuhyun yang langsung terkejut karna nama nya masuk kedalam teriakan siwon

"hyung~ kau kenapa sich ribut sekali?" tanggap kyuhyun dengan santai meskipun sudah tau kenapa siwon berteriak kepadanya

"iya siwonie~ kenapa kau suka sekali latihan vocal pagi-pagi" sambung yesung *author: O_o*

"EVIL MAKNAE! JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU" bentak siwon lagi

"puahahahaha itu karna kau saja yang terlalu pabo hyung. Siapa suruh kau tidak terbangun kemarin malam" jawab kyuhyun yang mengingat siwon jatuh dengan tidak elitnya kemarin malam

"KAU MAKNAE KURANGA AJAR…. BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!" geram siwon

Sepertinya dari pagi kuda dan evil ini akan memulai pertengkaran mereka dan…

TING~ TONG~

"HAH! KENAPA SETIAP HARI SELALU SAJA ADA YANG DATANG KESINI" runtuk siwon kesal dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Pasalnya selalu saja ada 'seseorang' yang mengganggu kegiatannya dipagi hari, kemarin kegiatan 'bermain'nya dengan yesung terganggu dengan kedatangan 'tamu' yang ternyata adalah kyuhyun, sekarang kegiatan perkelahiannya dengan kyuhyun harus terhenti lagi dengan kedatangan seorang 'tamu' yang tidak diketahui siapa

Meskipun dengan kesal siwon berjalan kearah pintu di ikuti dengan yesung yang juga penasaran dengan 'tamu' yang datang kerumahnya. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya berguling-guling di sisi ranjang yang yesung tempati tadi dan masih hangat.

Masih dengan kesal kemudian siwon membuka pintu rumahnya dan menampakkan sesosok namja manis yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"hai appa~" ujap namja manis itu

Siwon hanya terkejut dengan kedatangan namja manis tersebut, yesung yang sedari tadi mengikuti siwon kini sudah berada di samping siwon dan melihat 'tamu'nya

"UMMA~~~" teriak 'tamu' tersebut dan memeluk yesung kemudian mencium pipi gembul yesung.

yesung tersenyum sayang dengan perlakuan 'tamu'nya, membalas pelukannya dan mengelus sayang kepala 'tamu'nya tersebut.

Sedangkan siwon? Bisa kalian bayangkan wajah siwon sekarang? Wajah siwon kini menjadi makin kesal dan geram dengan 'tamu'nya. Siwon berfikir kini saingan nya bertambah satu lagi, selain evil maknae kini 'tamu'nya yang baru datang pun akan menjadi musuhnya selanjutnya. Dan kyuhyun? Kini kyuhyun sudah berada di depan pintu kamar karna mendengar teriakan 'tamu' yang datang. Soal wajah kyuhyun? Tak jauh beda dengan siwon yang merasa kesal dan geram dengan 'tamu' yang memeluk dan mencium namjachingunya.

Tapi siapa 'tamu' tersebut?

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 3 na publish juga…

Mian untuk semua yang bener2 nunggu semua kelanjutan ff aq, untuk sekarang aq g' bisa lagi untuk update kilat.

Dan beberapa hari yang lalu aq bener2 kesel karna ff aq yg judul na "MY HYUNG IS MINE : SEQUEL" itu d remove bbrp jam stlh aq udate chap 2 nya…

Sekarang malah jadi malas sendiri bwt update ff yg lain klw ujung2nya d remove jg.

Sempet mikir sih buat republish aja,,, tp jg sempet mikir bwt pindah k livejournal jg… jd bagus na gmn ya?

.

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** More Than "We Got Married"

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon N Taemin

**Pairing** : KYUSUNG, YEWON, YEMIN (disini bukan yesung sungmin ya tp yesung taemin)

**Disclaimer**: Lee soman yang menjadikan yesung dan siwon sebagai pasangan variety show "we got married" hanya karna undian. Bagaimana tanggapan kyuhyun yang merupakan namjachingu yesung?

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy, Fluff

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Chapter**: 3/?

**Rating** : General

* * *

Saat ini terlihat 2 namja tampan yang memberikan death glare kepada seorang namja manis yang berada di pangkuan seorang namja manis lainnya... pangkuan? Ya, saat ini 'tamu' yang diketahui ternyata adalah maknae shinee atau taemin sedang berada di pangkuan seorang kim jongwoon. Taemin duduk di pangkuan yesung dan tangannya pun melingkar manis di pundak yesung. Meskipun posisi duduknya kini membuatnya nyawanya terancam tapi taemin tidak melewatkan kesempatan terbaik itu dengan meletakkan kepalanya dileher yesung dan dengan begitu taemin dapat mencium aroma tubuh yesung yang selalu di sukainya.

Apabila didunia ini tatapan itu bisa membunuh mungkin kini taemin sudah tergeletak di tanah dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Sedangkan taemin yang mendapatkan death glare dari kyuhyun dan siwon tetap santai dan malah menyamankan posisinya di pangkuan yesung.

"YA KAU BOCAH,,,,, ingin berapa lama kau akan duduk di pangkuan sungie~ hyung?" bentak kyuhyun

"hyung~~ aku diomelin~~" rajuk taemin kepada yesung dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pundak yesung

"taemin~ah, kau duduk di sini saja ya sama appa,,, umma capek kalau kau terus terusan duduk d sana" rayu siwon, dalam hati siwon pun sangat kesal dengan taemin yang berada dalam pangkuan yesung. Siwon akan menghalalkan segala cara agar taemin menjauh dari yesung meskipun itu mesti berbaik-baik dan merayu taemin.

"ANIYO~~~" rengek taemin lagi. Sedangkan yesung hanya senyum-senyum melihat kelakuan manja taemin. Mungkin yesung juga capek apabila dia harus terus memangku taemin dengan keadaan tubuh taemin yang lebih besar dan tinggi dari yesung, tapi rasa sayangnya kepada taemin membuat rasa capek itu hilang. Ya,,, yesung menyayangi taemin seperti yesung menyayangi jongjin, yesung sudah menganggap taemin seperti dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri.

"hyungdeul~~~" panggil taemin kepada kyuhyun dan siwon

"aku tau sebenarnya kalian sangat iri kan padaku, karena kalian tidak pernah duduk d pangkuan yesung hyung... :P" ucap taemin sombong sambil meledek

JLEB!

Tepat sasaran... sampai saat ini kyuhyun dan siwon memang belum pernah sekalipun di pangku oleh yesung. Lagian bagaimana mungkin kyuhyun dan siwon akan di pangku oleh yesung dengan postur badan mereka yang jauh lebih besar dari yesung.

"sudahlah kyunie dan siwonie. Dan minnie,,, apa mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini juga?" tanya yesung lembut sambil mengusap sayang rambut taemin... benar-benar sepenti seorang umma yang sedang mengurus anaknya

"NE~~ umma~~ mulai hari ini aku juga akan ikut tinggal disini. Bersama umma, appa dan kyuhyun hyung" jawab taemin manis.

"wa benarkah? Kalau begitu rumah ini sekarang akan makin rame" tanggap yesung riang

Mungkin yesung senang dengan bertambahnya penghuni rumah itu tapi bagaimana dengan kyuhyun dan siwon? Liatlah kini tampang horor kyuhyun dan siwon, mereka sama-sama berfikir mereka baru saja menerima setan kecil di dalam rumah mereka.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin karna pada dasarnya kyuhyun dan taemin memang keturunan setan, maka saat ini mereka berdua tengah asik bermain game dengan siwon yang masih dengan setia memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dan yesung sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang baikpun tengah asik memasak di dapur. Sepertinya untuk saat ini rumah keluarga ini dalam keadaan damai dan tentram tapi sepertinya tidak akan berlangsung lama...

"siwonie~~ kyunie~~ minnie~~~ saatnya makan" panggil yesung dari dapur

Dengan sigap taemin langsung berlari kearah dapur dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di sana, kyuhyun dan siwon hanya menatap heran dengan kelakuan taemin. Mereka sepertinya tidak tau maksud tersembunyi taemin.

Yesung sedang menunggu ketiga dongsaengnya di dapur kemudian taemin datang

"wa umma~~ wangi sekali" ucap taemin menghampiri yesung dan menarik yesung kearah meja makan, menyuruh yesung untuk duduk kemudian memposisikan duduknya di sebelah yesung.

Beberapa saat berselang barulah kyuhyun dan siwon datang, begitu mereka melihat temin yang kini duduk di sebelah yesung barulah mereka mengerti apa maksud taemin bergegas ke arah dapur tadi.

Siwon yang merasa tidak terima langsung berkata kepada taemin untuk pindah " taemin~ah,,,, di situ seharusnya tempat duduk appa,,, taemin duduk di sana saja ya~~"

"ANIYO~~ aku mau duduk di sebelah umma" rajuk taemin sambil merangkul lengan yesung

"sudahlah siwonie kau duduk di sana saja, biar saja taemin duduk di" lerai yesung " dan kyunie ayo duduk, mari kita makan"

Mendengar pembelaan dari yesung membuat hati taemin senang dan menampilkan senyum kemenangan. Sedangkan kyuhyun dan siwon hanya bisa melihat kesal. Dari tadi bukannya kyuhyun tidak ingin memarahi taemin yang duduk di sebelah yesung hanya saja kyuhyun terlalu lapar untuk berkelahi karna dia pun sangat tau pasti siwon akan menyuruh taemin untuk pindah. Dengan kata lain kyuhyun menghemat tenaga untuk menyuruh taemin pindah dengan bantuan siwon. Memang benar-benar evil tapi sepertinya siwon tidak berhasil menyuruh taemin pindah.

Kini hanya terdengar dentingan sumpit dan sendok yang menyelimuti rumah itu, kemudian...

"umma,,, aku sudah selesai" kata taemin

"eh? Sudah selesai? Kenapa kau makan Cuma sedikit? Kau harus makan banyak" tanya yesung

"tapi,, "

"tapi kenapa?" tanya yesung lagi

"tapi aku mau kau menyuapi ku umma~~" jawab taemin

o.O - o.O siwon dan kyuhyun hanya melongo dengan ucapan taemin. Berani sekali taemin dari tadi selalu membuat mereka panas dan dongkol

"ah,, baiklah chagi~~ sini umma suapin... asal kau makan banyak umma akan menyuapimu" balas yesung

o.O - o.O kembali kyuhyun dan siwon melongo. Ternyata yesung benar-benar menganggap taemin seperti anaknya sendiri dan menuruti semua kemauan taemin

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~" ucap yesung menyumpitkan makanan di depan mulut taemin...

"aaaaaa hap" taemin menerima makan yesung

Meskipun Kyuhyun merasa sangat kesal dan panas dengan pemandangan di depannya, tapi untuk saat ini kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan perlawanan.

.

.

.

.

"umaa~~~ sudah sore,,,,," ucap taemin yang dari tadi sangat setia selalu berada di samping yesung

Meskipun pun dalam hal ini taemin berperan sebagai anak dari yesung dan siwon tapi taemin hanya menempel dan bermanja kepada yesung selaku ummanya dan tidak pernah bermanja dan mendekati siwon sebagai appanya...

"sudah sore? Wah tidak terasa sudah sore... nah minnie~ah karna sudah sore,, sana mandi dan bersihkan tubuh mu biar segar" ucap yesung

" Ne umma, mmmmh umma?" tanya taemin pada yesung

"ne,,, ada apa minnie?"

"umma mandi bareng yuk?" tanya taemin lagi dengan puppy eyes nya

"MWO?" kaget kyuhyun dan siwon berbarengan

"mmmm baiklah minnie" jawab yesung

"MWOOO?" kaget kyuhyun dan siwon lagi

"ANIYO!" tolak kyuhyun sambil menahan tangan yesung yang beranjak berdiri menuju ke kamar mandi

"wae kyunie?" tanya yesung

"kau tidak boleh mandi berdua dengan taemin, hyung" jawab kyuhyun

"wae?" tanya yesung lagi

Belum sempat kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan yesung, siwon sudah mendahuluinnya "hyung seharusnya kita mandi bertiga. Umma, appa dan anak" jawab siwon. Sedangkan kyuhyun yang mendengarkan jawaban siwon hanya bertambah kesal, sepat-sempatnya siwon memanfaatkan dirinya untuk mendekati yesung

"tidak bisa appa,,,, kamar mandi kita kecil tidak cukup untuk menampung kita bertiga. Jadi kalau appa tetap mau mandi ada yang nemenin, appa mandi sama kyuhyun hyung saja ya" jawab taemin manis

Kyuhyun dan siwon saling berpandangan kemudian memasang tampang jijik membayangkan mereka akan mandi berdua

"minnie ada benarnya juga, kamar mandi kita memang tidak cukup untuk bertiga. Jadi kyunie mandi sama siwonie saja ya" balas yesung. Yesung benar-benar polos dan tidak mengetahui tujuan taemin dari tadi yang ingin selalu bersamanya

"tapi hyung~~~~" rengek kyuhyun

"tak ada tapi-tapian kyunie~ah... ya sudah aku mau mandi dulu" tegas yesung lagi dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi

Mendengar penegasan yesung membuat taemin bertambah senang dan melemparkan senyum kemenangannya kearah siwon dan kyuhyun

Sudah 20menit yesung dan taemin masuk kekamar mandi tapi 2 namja ini sampai sekarang belum selesai juga menyelesaikan ritual mandi mereka

"YA minnie~ah berhentilah mencipratkan air..." teriak yesung

Kyuhyun dan siwon mulai was-was memikirkan apa yang kini tengah terjadi didalam kamar mandi

"HAHAHAHA minnie,,, berhenti menggelitikku hahahahaha" tawa yesung

Kyuhyun dan siwon makin tegang dengan hal yang selajutnya mungkin dilakukan taemin pada yesung

"AAAAAA minnie,,, jangan sentuh di bagian itu..." teriak yesung lagi

"TAEMINNNNNNN apa yang kau lakukan pada yesung hyung?" teriak kyuhyun dan siwon berbarengan mendengar teriakan yesung

.

.

Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bagi kyuhyun dan siwon. Seharian ini yesung selalu di monopoli oleh taemin. Dan mereka berdua hanya dapat melihat yesung tanpa bisa mendekatinya.

"nah taemin~ah sekarang sudah malam. Sekarang ayo tidur. Kamarmu di sebelah kamar kyuhyun ya~~~" ucap siwon manis kepada taemin. Saat ini siwon tengah melancarkan serangannya agar taemin tidak minta tidur bersama yesung dan BINGO ternyata berhasil

"HOOOAAAAM~~ ne appa,,, aku mau tidur dulu. Umma, kyuhyun hyung aku tidur dulu ya... good nite" ucap taemin sambil menuju arah kamar yang tadi di sebut siwon

Setelah taemin masuk kedalam kamarnya kini tinggallah yesung, siwon dan kyuhyun

"hyung~malam ini aku tidur bersama mu ya" ucap kyuhyun sambil memeluk yesung

"tapi ini kamar kami kyuhyun~ah. Kamarmu disana" jawab siwon kesal

"tapi siwon hyung,,, seharian ini aku tidak bisa mendekati yesung hyung, kau juga merasakannya kan? , jadi pweeaassee malam ini aku tidur bersama kalian ya" rajuk kyuhyun

Yesung yang memang tidak bisa melihat orang-orang disekitarnya merajuk langsung menyetujui keinginan yesung

"tidak apa-apa siwonie... malam ini kyuhyun tidur bersama kita saja ya" ucap yesung

Akhirnya kini bed pasangan 'choi' dan 'kim' itu ditempati bertiga bersama khyuhyun dengan posisi yesung yang berada di tengah. Dan ketiga namja itu telah tertidur lelap dengan posisi yesung yang membenamkan wajahnya di dada kyuhyun dan siwon yang melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang yesung dari belakang.

Dan

"umma~~~~" bisik seorang namja manis pada yesung

"ngghh" lenguh yesung yang masih dalam keadaan tidur

"umma~~~~" bisik namja itu lagi

Akhirnya yesung membuka matanya dan terlihat seorang namja manis yang kini tengah berdiri di samping bed nya

"wae minnie?" tanya yesung

"umma aku takut tidur sendiri,,,,aku tidak bisa tidur umma,,,, aku boleh tidur disini umma?" tanya taemin namja manis tadi

Yesung yang mendengar permintaan taemin hanya dapat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, ranjang yang seharusnya berisikan dua orang kini ditempati oleh 3 orang dan kini akan di tambah dengan 1 orang lagi. Tapi tidak mungkin yesung membiarkan taemin tetap tidur sendiri yang berujung taemin tidak akan bisa tidur karna takut sendiri.

Kemudian terfikirlah sebuah ide oleh yesung

"minnie~ah bagaimana kalau umma menemani mu tidur di kamarmu saja?" tanya yesung

"mmmm baiklah umma,,, asal aku tidak tidur sendiri,,, aku takut" jawab taemin sambil merengek.

Mendengar jawaban taemin lalu yesung mengangkat lengan siwon yang sedari tadi berada dipinggangnya dan beranjak berdiri

Sedangkan saat ini terlihat taemin yang sedang menyeringai dengan pertanyaan yesung tadi. Sedari tadi memang ini hal yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh taemin. Taemin menyetujui untuk tidur di kamarnya karna dia tahu ujung-ujungnya pasti siwon dan kyuhyun akan tidur bersama yesung. Dan bila saat mereka bertiga sudah terlelap dan taemin mengatakan dia takut sendiri pasti yesung akan menawarkan tidur berdua di kamarnya... ck ck ck benar-benar namja manis yang pintar dan licik...

.

.

.

Kini matahari sudah mulai mengintip dan memberikan sinarnya kepada seluruh korea. Tapi dua pasang namja di rumah kelurga yang berbeda marga ini masih terlelap dengan nyenyaknya.

Telihatlah sepasang namja tidur dalam keadaan berpelukan mesra di dalam rumah tersebut. Salah seorang namja yang berambut coklat terlihat membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang namja kekar di sampingnya dan tangannya pun merangkul pinggang namja kekar tersebut. Sedangkan namja kekar disamping namja berambut coklat itu pun dengan mesra merangkul namja tersebut, melingkarkan lengannya pada namja berambut coklat dan mengelus mesra rambut coklat itu.

"hyung~~~" rengek manjak dari namja yang berambut coklat kepada namja kekar di sampingnya dan lebih bengeratkan pelukannya masih dalam keadaan tidur

"mmmmhhhh" ucap namja kekar

Namja berambut coklat itu kini lebih membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang namja satunya tapi dia merasa aneh dengan aroma tubuh namja yang lain tersebut, bukan seperti aroma yang selalu disukainya. Kemudian namja ini membuka matanya dan mendongak keatas melihat namja yang kini tengan dipeluk dan memeluknya, dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak namja berambut coklat yang ternyata adalah evil maknae nya suju atau cho kyuhyun

Namja yang sedari tadi berada di samping kyuhyun pun terusik dengan teriakan kyuhyun kemudian terbangun dan melihat kearah kyuhyun, dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak namja kekar yang sedari tadi di samping kyuhyun yang ternyata adalah seorang choi siwon

Kedua namja itu terkejut dengan posisi mereka yang saling merangkul mesra dan posisi wajah mereka yang berdekatan. Ternyata mereka berdua sama-sama salah sangka dengan orang yang mereka peluk. karna sedari tadi kyuhyun dan siwon menyangka mereka tengah memeluk namja manis (red : yesung) yang tadi malah masih tidur bersama mereka.

**Di kamar lain**

"nnnnggghhh" ucap namja manis yang sedikit terganggu dengan teriakan kedua namja tampan tersebut "umma~ hyungdeul berisik sekali" sambungnya

"biar saja minnie~ah. Sepertinya hari ini siwonie sudah mendapatkan teman latihan vokalnya" ucap polos namja yang dipanggil umma

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Waaaaa mian sudah sebulan lebih aq g' update ff...

Buat semuanya sekali lagi mian...

Padahal kemarin aq udah janji buat update secepatnya tapi ternyata g' bisa.

Dan special buat semua yang udah nge wall, mention, pm n message maaf karna baru bisa update sekarang... dan g' usah khawatir, aq g' bakal berentiin semua ff q. Aq bakal tetap ngelanjutin meskipun telat.

n MAKASIH buat yang udah ngereview d chapter-chapter sebelumnya, aku g' sempet bwt balas satu2 review kalian ky' sebelumnya... sekali lagi makasih ^^

.

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :** More Than "We Got Married"

**Author** : Chicin Clv

**Main Cast**: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon N Taemin

**Pairing** : KYUSUNG, YEWON, YEMIN (disini bukan yesung sungmin ya tp yesung taemin)

**Disclaimer**: Lee soman yang menjadikan yesung dan siwon sebagai pasangan variety show "we got married" hanya karna undian. Bagaimana tanggapan kyuhyun yang merupakan namjachingu yesung?

**Genre** : Romance, Comedy, Fluff

**Warning**: YAOI!

**Chapter**: 5/?

**Rating** : General

* * *

"HYUNG~~~" teriak kyuhyun memasukin kamar taemin mencari yesung. Dan langsung berbaring di samping yesung dan memeluk tubuh yesung erat

"kenapa kau meninggalkan ku berdua saja dengan kuda itu? Ihhh masa tadi kuda itu memeluk ku hyung? Ihhhh~~~ kau tega hyung" rengek kyuhyun pada yesung

"hei evil maknae,,, siapa yang memelukmu? Bukan nya kau yang memelukku?" tanya siwon sarkas yang kini sudah berada di pintu kamar taemin

"ehhh jadi kalian latihan vokal sambil berpelukan?" tanya yesung polos "wa,,, ternyata wonkyu benar-benar begitu akrab" sambung yesung

TWEWENG!

Seketika wonkyu hanya bisa bersweetdrop ria mendengar penuturan yesung, sepertinya pagi ini mereka tidak bisa mengadu dan berperang untuk mendapatkan perhatian yesung.

"aaahhh sudah lah hyung,, aku masih ngantuk ayo kita tidur lagi" ucap kyuhyun sebelum yesung makin ngawur

"aniyo~~ tidak bisa hyung~~" tolak taemin

"YA setan kecil, apa hak mu melarang ku? Aku ingin tidur dengan namjachingu ku" marah kyuhyun

"pokoknya tidak bisa!" tegas taemin "hari ini umma harus datang kepertemuan orang tua murid dan berkonsultasi mengenai perkembangan akademikku" jawab taemin

"pertemuan orang tua murid?" tanya siwon "berarti appa dan umma harus datang donk..." sambungnya sambil tersenyum senang "dan PEMBANTU TIDAK ikut kan?" tanya siwon menekankan kata 'pembantu' dan kata 'tidak'

"kok gitu? Emang siapa yang menyuruh kalian pergi ke pertemuan orang tua murid? kalian jangan membuat jadwal seenaknya" tolak khyuhyun

"ihhh hyung,, g' usah ngotot gitu dong" ucap taemin manja "ini itu misi buat hari ini, kalau tidak percaya coba aja tanya ma PD-nim. Tunggu bentar ya aku telfon dulu" jelas taemin

Kemudian taemin mengambil telfonnya dan memencet beberapa nomor dan menloadspeaker nya

Pip pip pip

Tuut~ tuut~ tuut~

"_yeoboseo~_" ucap seseorang diseberang sana

"yeoboseo PD-nim. Ini aku taemin, ini aku sedang bersama yesung hyung, siwon hyung dan kyuhyun hyung. Jadi kenapa PD-nim tidak menyampaikan misi kami hari ini sekarang?" ucap taemin pada orang di seberang sana

"_oohhh taemin~ah baiklah, jadi sekarang kalian sedang ngumpul?_" tanya PD-nim "_nah semuanya, sekarang dengar aku dengan seksama ya_"

Mendengar bahwa produser mereka akan menjelaskan tentang misi hari ini jadi yesung, siwon dan kyuhyun langsung diam dan siap mendengarkan

"_untuk hari ini yesung sebagai umma akan menemani taemin untuk menghadiri pertemuan orang tua murid dan untuk perekaman akan dilakukan secara diam-diam oleh cameraman kami agar lebih alami dan tidak mengagetkan masyarakat sekitar_" jelas PD

"eh? Kok yesung hyung saja? Aku sebagai appa nya bagaimana?" tanya siwon heran karna mendengar namanya tidak dimasukkan dalam misi

"_kau hari ini ada jadwal lain siwon~ah. Tadi manager mu bilang kalau hari ini kau ada jadwal lain yang tidak bisa di cancel_" jawab PD

"tapi aku kan orang tua taemin juga? Seharusnya kan aku juga ikut? Pokoknya ikut" balas siwon tidak mau kalah

"_kau tidak ikut pun tidak masalah siwon~ah karna kan sudah diwakili oleh yesung. Dan keputusan ku tidak bisa diganggu gugat_" tegas PD

Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban tegas PD dan melihat wajah siwon yang sudah tertekuk kesal tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi

"puahahahahaha kau tidak ikut. Berarti aku saja yang akan menemani sungie hyung" tawa kyuhyun kejam

"_eits kyuhyun~ah. Siapa bilang kau ikut?_" ucap PD mendengar penuturan kyuhyun

"EH?" heran kyuhyun yang langsung menghentikan tawanya mendengar ucapan PD

"_kau dalam hal ini tidak ada kewajiban untuk ikut. Karna kau hanya pembantu mereka. Lagian kau hari ini juga ada pemotretan untuk majalah. Jadi kau tidak akan ikut pertemuan orang tua murid, yang akan datang hanya yesung dan taemin_" sambung PD

"tapi, tapi PD-nim. Aku kan bisa jadi pendamping sungie hyung" ucap kyuhyun memelas

"_tidak ada tapi-tapian, penolakan atau pun protes. Semuanya mutlak!_" jawab PD nim

TUUT TUUT TUUT

Begitu selesai menyebutkan titahnya PD langsung menutup telfon sacara sepihak tidak ingin mendengar penolakan dan rengekan dari siwon ataupun kyuhyun.

Di salah satu wajah dari keempat namja ini kini kerpampang seringai kemenangan yang sangat mengerikan *author: taukah reader siapa yang menyeringai?*

"aaaahhhh hyung mereka tega. Masa' mereka benar-benar niat memisahkan kita dengan kedok acrara ini hyung?" rengek kyuhyun

"kyunie~ah kau berlebihan. Sebaiknya sekarang semuanya siap-siap. Kita hari ini semuanya memiliki jadwalkan?" balas yesung

"NE UMMA!" jawab semangat taemin kini yang sudah mengganti seringainya dengan senyuman senang *author: yang tadi jawab taemin bakal aku bikinin FF buat reader yang mau request... hahahaha tp bo'ong, hehe peace^^*

Sedangnyan di wajah dua namja lagi hanya terpampang wajah kesal, dongkol dan pasrah. Pasalnya masa' dari kemarin mereka selalu tidak bisa bersama yesung dan dengan sebab yang sama, semuanya karna maknae shinee yang sepertinya keevilannya melebihi kyuhyun di balik wajah manis dan polosnya.

.

.

.

"nah kyunie, siwonie aku pergi dulu ya,,,, kalian berdua jangan lupa makan dan kalau sudah lelah istirahat saja dulu. Aku tidak ingin kalian pulang dalam keadaan hampir pingsan. Ne?" pesan yesung sebelum berangkat ke sekolah taemin. Benar-benar ibu rumah tangga yang perhatian

"ne hyung~~" jawab siwon dan kyuhyun tidak semangat

"uuuhhh kalian kok tidak semangat begitu?" tanya yesung sambil cemberut melihat 'suami' dan namjachingunya lemas

"ini semua karna kau tidak disisiku baby~" manja kyuhyun

"UMMA~~ kajja~~ nanti kita terlambat" teriak taemin dari dalam mobil yesung yang akan mereka pergunakan untuk menuju sekolah taemin

"aaahhh sudahlah kalian berdua,,, kalau terus meladeni kalian berdua aku bisa terlambat" jawab yesung masih cemberut

"ya udah aku pergi dulu ya?" ucap yesung manja. kemudian

CUP~

CUP~

Sebelum yesung berlari ke mobilnya dengan cepat yesung mencium singkat pipi siwon dan bibir kyuhyun. Yang menerima ciuman hanya terbelalak menerima perlakuan tiba-tiba yesung.

Setelah mobil yang ditumpangi yesung dan taemin sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka baru lah siwon dan kyuhyun sadar dari lamunan panjang mereka. Dan dengan perlahan dan pasti terukirlah senyuman yang lebar dan berseri-seri di wajah keduanya terutama di wajah kyuhyun yang mendapatkan ciuman dibibirnya meskipun singkat. Tapi kemudian terdengarlah protes dari salah satu namja ini

"hyung~~ kenapa evil maknae ini dapat di bibir sedangkan aku Cuma di pipi?" rengeknya entah pada siapa

"HAHAHAHA itu karna kau hanya 'suami' nya hyung, sedangkan aku namjachinggu sah nya sungie hyung!" jawab kyuhyun menyindir sebelum masuk kedalam rumah mereka dan melanjutkan acara siap-siapnya

.

.

.

Kini yesung dan taemin sudah sampai di sekolah taemin

"nah minnie~ah sebaiknya kau sekarang masuk dulu ya. Biar umma cari parkiran dulu" ucap yesung pada taemin

"ne~ umma" jawab taemin dan langsung bersiap membuka pintu mobil.

Begitu taemin sudah keluar, yesung langsung kembali menjalankan mobilnya untuk mencari tempat yang memungkinkannya unutuk memarkir mobil. Setelah yesung memastikan memarkir mobilnya dengan benar dan telah mengunci pintu mobilnya, yesung menuju ke arah pintu gedung sekolah taemin dan mulai mencari kelas taemin.

Dan karna tadi yesung lupa menanyakan dimana kelas taemin akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa yesung berkeliling-keliling (baca: tersesat) sekolah untuk mencari kelas taemin dengan yesung yang kini entah berada di bagian mana sekolah taemin. Suasana disini sangat sepi dan sepertinya tempat ini sangat jarang dikunjungi oleh para siswa dan siswi disini.

Masih di tempat entah berantah di sekolah taemin tadi yesung melihat beberapa siswa yang sepertinya berandalan mengerubungi seorang siswa yang menjadi korban pembully-an. Dan karna memang jiwa penolong yesung yang TERLALU besar maka yesung langsung menghampiri kerumunan siswa tersebut dan alangkah terkejutnya yesung karna siswa yang menjadi korban pembully-an itu adalah anaknya sendiri

Memang kini taemin belum mengalami memar-memar karna pemukulan atau pun luka lain tapi yesung sangat khawatir dengan posisi taemin yang kini siap untuk dihajar oleh beberapa namja. Sedangkan taemin hanya memasang wajah datarnya tanpa adanya rasa takut

"YA KALIAN! Mau apa kalian mengerubungi minie?" bentak yesung yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari 7 namja yang kini mengerubungi taemin dan kini yesung sudah berada di depan taemin dan berpose melindungi taemin dari berandalan yang berada di depannya

"HUH! Ini siapa mu taemin~? Apa karna segitu takutnya kau pada kami sampai kau mengadu pada noona mu hah?" tanya berandalan paling depan yang ternyata adalah ketua berandalan tersebut mengejek begitu melihat yesung berusaha melindungi taemin

"selain kalian anak-anak tidak sopan ternyata kalian katarakan juga ya? Masa' namja kalian bilang yeoja?" jawab yesung polos yang dibalas kikikan geli taemin mendengar perkataan yesung sedang kan berandalan tadi hanya menjadi semakin kesal mendengar perkataan yesung yang menurut mereka meremehkan

"kau menghina kami? Ini juga karna karna wajah dan postur tubuh..." belum sempat ketua berandalan menyelesaikan kalimatnya kemudian salah satu namja paling belakang langsung berteriak

"aaaaa kau yesung Super Junior kan? Kyaaaa aku fanboy mu" ucapnya yang langsung dicerna oleh namja lain

"waaa ternyata di antara kalian ada juga yang pintar. Anyeonghaseo kim jongwoon aka yesung imnida" ucap yesung sambil memperkenalkan diri secara sopan

"kyaaaaaa ternyata benar-benar yesung hyung" ucap namja tadi riang sambil meloncat-loncat senang *benar-benar fanboy sejati* sedangkan temannya yang lain hanya dapat menggeleng-geleng maklum

Kemudian dengan seringai yang mengembang ketua berandalan ini langsung menawarka sesuatu pada yesung

"mmmhhh bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersama kami kemudian kami tidak akan membully taemin lagi?" tawarnya

"mmmmhhhh bagaimana ya?" ucap yesung sambil berpikir yang menghasilkan pose yang cute dan lucu

"kyaaaa kyeopta" teriak histeris namja yang sedari tadi disinyalir sebagai fanboy yesung

Sedangkan taemin yang mendengar pembicaraan namja-namja didepannya langsung buka suara

"HAH kalau kalian berani membawa sungie hyung, aku jamin besok kalian hanya tinggal nama saja" ucap taemin tiba-tiba

"YA kau sudah berani ternyata" ucap ketua berandalan mengancam taemin

"kalian kira selama ini aku diam karna aku takut? HAH? Aku Cuma malas meladeni kalian! Tapi karna kalian sudah menyangkutpautkan yesung hyung didalam nya maka jangan harap aku akan tetap bungkam" jawab taemin mengintimidasi lawannya sambil mengeluarkkan aura setannya yang selama ini tidak pernah dikeluarkannya di sekolah

Para berandalan yang sedari tadi mengganggu taemin hanya dapat terkejut dengan perubahan taemin yang tiba-tiba. Taemin yang sekarang bukan lah taemin yang selama ini mereka bully. Para namja berandalan yang merasa nyawa mereka dalam ancaman langsung bergerak mundur untuk mengurangi kerugian mereka

"cih, sekarang kau kami lepaskan, tapi awas kalau lain kali" ucap namja ketua berandalan "ayo kita pergi"

Setelah para namja berandalan tadi sudah pergi dari hadapan mereka, yesung langsung melihat taemin dan bertanya

"minie ~ah apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang luka? Sakit? Nyeri?" tanya yesung khawatir

"hahahahahaha umma tenang saja. Aku tidak terluka sedikit pun" jawab taemin meyakinkan yesung

"nah ayo sekarang kita kekelas, sebelum umma berkonsultasi dengan guru pembimbingku uma terlebih dulu harus melihatku belajar kan" ajak taemin

.

.

.

Setelah tadi yesung melihat proses belajar taemin di dalam kelas dan menghadiri rapat yang diadakan secara terbuka di aula yang dihadiri oleh seluruh orang tua murid serta konsultasi yang diadakan di ruangan tertutup antara wali, siswa dan guru. Kini yesung dan taemin sudah bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan sekolah taemin.

"minie~ah aku benar-benar bangga pada mu. aku tau kau anak yang pintar tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata kau memiliki nilai akademik tertinggi dari seluruh siswa yang ada disekolah ini" ucap yesung mengenai konsultasi yang tadi sempat terjadi

"iya donk umma,,, aku kan anak umma, tentunya donk aku pintar" bangga taemin membusungkan dadanya

"hahahaha umma sangat bangga padamu" ucap yesung sambil mengusap sayang rambut taemin. Taemin makin tersenyum senang mendengar pujian yesung.

"mmmhhh kalau begitu bagaimana kalau umma membelikanmu ice cream?" tanya yesung masih membelai sayang rambut taemin

"kok Cuma ice cream umma? Boneka juga boleh ya? Boneka yang besaaaaar sekali" tanya taemin manja

"mmmmhhhh ok. Karna kau sudah membuat prestasi yang bagus umma akan membelikanmu ice cream dan boneka yang sangaaaaaaaaat besar" tutur yesung dan memperagakan ukuran boneka dengan merentangkan tangannya

"yay gomawo umma" balas taemin "kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat makan ice cream dan beli boneka sekarang"

"hahaha baiklah" setuju yesung

Jadi mulai dari siang tadi hingga malam hari dihabiskan yesung dan taemin untuk makan ice cream sepuasnya dan berbelanja boneka yang menurut mereka besaaaaar

Sedangkan dirumah keluarga berbeda marga itu kini terlihat 2 orang namja yang sangat menggalau menunggu kepulangan yesung.

.

.

.

"aku pulang,,," ucap yesung begitu memasuki rumah

Dan dengan ribut terdengar langkah kaki 2 orang namja dan langsung kedua namja itu memeluk yesung

"hyung aku kangen" rengek mereka bersamaan memeluk yesung

"hahahaha kyunie, wonnie kalian berlebihan. Aku hanya menemani minnie kesekolah sebentar tapi kalian seperti aku tinggalkan selama sebulan" tawa yesung

"tapi kau bersama setan kecil itu seharian hyung dan kau pulang baru malam harinya. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya kyuhyun salah satu namja yang memeluk yesung tadi

"ihhh hyung masa' tanya nya gitu sama umma? Kan aku tidak mungkin mengakiti umma" jawab taemin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"wah taemin~ah boneka mu besar sekali" tanggap siwon melihat taemin memeluk boneka yang ukuran nya hampir sebesar tubuh taemin

"hihihihi iya donk,,, ini dibeliin umma" jawab taemin bangga

"kalau begitu sekarang setiap malam kau tidak perlu lagi kan ditemani sungie hyung untuk tidur menemanimu kan?" tugas kyuhyun

"ne~ tapi tidak apa-apa" jawab taemin santai. kemudian

"appa~~ hyung~~" panggil taemin yang menyebabkan kedua orang itu melihat kearahnya "aku mau cerita~~ hari ini aku senang karna sudah di belikan boneka dan ice cream sama umma~~ dan kalian tau apa?" tanya taemin pada kyuhyun dan siwon

"aniyo~" jawab mereka berbarengan dan menggeleng

"ice cream tadi enak sekali. Apa lagi ice cream yang ada di bibir umma" lanjut taemin yang disertai seringai kemenangan

"ANDWAE!" teriak kyuhyun dan siwon berbarengan *lagi?*

Untuk kesekian kalinya pertempuran ini masih dimenangkan oleh taemin. Huh~ benar-benar setan kecil yang licik!

.

.

.

.

Sedikit flashback

_Ditempat yesung yang taemin sedang makan ice cream_

"_waaa umma,,, dibibir mu ada ice cream" ucap taemin sambil menunjuk ice cream di sekitar bibir yesung_

"_ehh benarkah?" tanya yesung sambil mencari tissu "ish kok tidak ada tissu ya? Ah pakai tangan saja"_

"_jangan umma,,, jangan pakai tangan" cegah taemin sambil menahan tangan yesung yang mulai beranjak mendekati mulutnya untuk menghapus bekas ice cream_

"_sebaiknya aku saja yang bersihkan" tawar taemin yang di balas tatapan heran dari yesung_

_SLURP~~_

"_yap sudah bersih" ucap taemin bangga setelah menjilat bekas ice cream yang tadi menempel di sudut bibir yesung sampai bersih, kemudian memasang tampang dan senyum innocent nya_

_Yesung yang melihat senyum innocent taemin langsung membalas dengan senyuman lembut juga meskipun yesung masih sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan taemin yang mejilat sudut bibirnya._

_Kalau saja saat ini yang melakukan perbuatan tadi adalah kyuhyun, sangat dipastikan kini yesung sudah melayangkan tangan imutnya ke kepala kyuhyun yang sudah diketahui umum memiliki sifat yang sangat sangat pervert. Tapi karna berhubung yang melakukannya adalah taemin yang menurut yesung sangat innocent, yesung hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Padahal saat ini dalam senyuman innocent taemin terdapat senyuman lain yang lebih mengerikan dari seringai kyuhyun._

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Setelah hampir 2 bulan ff ini tersendat akhirnya jalan lagi...

Dan semoga saja kalian tidak lupa dengan cerita chapter2 sebelumnya (reader: ya pasti lupa la secara update nya kelamaan) hahahahahahaha

Untuk lanjutan 2 cerita lagi, beberapa hari lagi bakal di update kalau g' ada kendala.. hehehehe

Dan untuk ff oneshoot ku yang baru yang judulnya 3seme and 2uke itu bakal di pikirkan mengenai sequelnya karna banyak yg minta. Aku masih mikir untuk membuat sequel yang akan menambah seme atau uke yesung atau sequel uhuk uhuk NC tp masih dengan pairing yang sama (aku belum pernah bikin ff lemon sebelumnya, tp kalu baca pernah jd masih ragu buat bikinnya,takut kurang asem hihihi ). jadi untuk sequel ff 3seme and 2 uke ini masil perlu waktu lama untuk posting

Sekarang aku juga berniat bikin crack pairnya yesung dengan fandom yang berdeda seperti dengan TVXQ, SHINEE, EXO, BEAST, B.A.P, BIG BANG, dan boyband2 lain. Tapi masih ragu, karna takut banyak yang g' suka

Mmmmmhhh sepertinya aq kebanyakan cuap-cuap, jadi cukup sampai sekian dulu curhatannya. Jadi kalau ada yang ingin di tanya atau kalau ada masukan silahkan kirim PM, wall, ato mention aja biar bisa aq balas.

So, gomawo udah nungguin kelanjuatn ff ini n ngebaca kelanjutannya ^^

.

.

.

Chicin Clv


End file.
